The objectives of this study are to 1) validate that the appearance of flow limitation in a patient at sub-optimal CPAP is a marker of increased upper airway resistance and anticipates the development of apnea or arousal from sleep; 2) develop an algorithm to reliably identify flow limitation on the typical flow tracing of a CPAP flow generator.